The Fall
by Starrdust Shine
Summary: The night was beautiful. Luna truly wanted to share it with Celestia that night. But, things go awry and they begin to fight... Luna's true anger and jealous is let free... Only to come in the form of Nightmare Moon. (1000 years before the fateful Summer Sun Celebration) (One-shot) i didnt know what to put for the genres...


The Fall  
Her horn flared with dark blue magic. Behind her, her sister was setting the sun. It was her turn to raise the moon. Her beautiful moon, which was going to be at its brightest in the its lunar cycle. A full, awe inspiring moon.  
Once she realized all was dark, Luna reared back on her hind hooves and called, "Raise, my beautiful love!"  
With a great burst of energy, Luna's magic was able to pull the moon up into the sky. When the tip of it was seen, she let go of her moon. She turned her gaze up to the ever darkening sky, and flared her magic once more.  
Her mane and tail, a symbol and part of the everlasting night sky, flared upwards in reaction to the spell. Luna's eyes began to glow a bright white as her mane and tail painted the skies with stars. She formed constellations of all kinds: flowers, butterflies, young foals at play, and anything that happened to cross her mind that she considered beautiful and grand.  
Finally, she let go of the magic. Her mane and tail falling back down to their normal size. Luna panted slightly, for the spell steals much of her energy. But luckily for her, the moon is quick to replenish the lost magic. She looked up at her work, and sighed happily.  
"Thou hath done a most wonderful deed, sister," Luna looked up to see her sister staring into the abyss.  
"Only the best audience for our moon," Luna replied, smiling at the moon as rose higher into the sky.  
Celestia nodded, and soon after yawned. Luna frowned at this, "Thou must be tired yet, Tia?"  
Celestia merely chuckled, "Ah, thou hast forgotten once again that we protect the day, while thee rests and saves her energy for the upcoming night sky."  
Luna looked down, crestfallen, "But Tia, we spend the wee of hours of the morning by your side, to watch the sun rise, before retiring to bed."  
Celestia frowned, knowing her younger sister had a point, "We know, little one. We are sorry."  
Luna smiled hopefully, "So thee will spend a wee hour or two with us?"  
Celestia gave in then, "If thou so wishes, Luna."  
Luna left her older sister to catch up as she took to her night sky. She smiled brightly as she flew, and letting out a few quiet giggles too.  
"Where are we going, Luna!?" Celestia called from behind.  
"To our secret place!" Luna hollered back, looking over her shoulder to see Celestia following not too far behind.  
"She is going to love our secret place! It is perfect for a night like tonight!" Luna thought with a content smirk, having no doubt Tia would absolutely adore it.  
Panting, Luna finally landed in a lush meadow. Wildflowers and soft, green grass covered the ground. A little stream ran around most of the meadow, its quiet tinkling lulled and relaxed Luna. She turned to Celestia to see her looking around in wonder.  
In the light of the moon, everything took on a grayish hue. Celestia, instead of her typical white coat with a pinkish hue, to Luna it looked like she was a light, but still beautiful, gray, will her long flowing mane and tail were various shades of gray.  
Luna looked about the same, though the transparent part of her mane and tail appeared more white then light blue. Her teal colored eyes were especially bright, whether it be from excitement, the power of the moon coursing within her, or the moon's light, no pony could tell.  
"Does thou like it, Tia?" Luna asked with cautious hope.  
Celestia slowly nodded, "It's quite beautiful, Luna. How did thee come across such a wondrous sight?"  
"We were alone many-a-night ago, as we typically are during the dark hours. We can not remember what it twas then, but something had upset us terribly," Luna sighed, "So, we ran. We happened upon this glorious place, and often come when something tis troubling, or simply need to think by our lonesome."  
"We are curious to see this place in our sunlight," Celestia wondered aloud.  
Without truly knowing why, Luna felt angry. This was her place, not Celestia's. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "No, sister, tis a place for night, not day."  
Celestia raised an eyebrow at her sister's tone, "Why?"  
"Because," Luna thought quickly to sort her feelings, "Night hath found it!"  
"Sister," Celestia chuckled, Thou makes no sense at all!"  
Luna snapped her head away from Celestia, "Tis our special place, Celestia! Do not tread unless invited by the moon herself!"  
Celestia blinked, surprised by Luna's out burst and Luna using her full name, "Why does thou not want us here during our marvelous day?"  
"We found this place, sister!" Luna hissed the word, " Thou hath already stolen the hearts of the kingdom, while we lay in shadows! Why does thee want the one place we are happy as well?"  
"How long have thee felt this way?" Questioned Celestia, worried for her younger sister.  
"Long enough!" Luna roared, "While our moon shines in all its glory, no recognition is given! Our stars go to waste, for no pony troubles themselves to look!"  
"Oh, Luna, we-" Celestia tried to begin.  
"Thou does not even begin to understand our pain!" Luna screamed, her eyes began to glow white, "Our night sky goes to waste! While they look forward to only the cursed sun!"  
Celestia gasped, then narrowed her eyes, she was the oldest. She would keep her younger charge in-line. she had to.  
"That is enough, Luna!" Celestia said sternly, Luna's back still to her, "We do not cursed the moon, so why cursed the sun?"  
Luna's breath was coming in short, laboured pants. All her past, pent-up angry boiling out and over. She was shaking, and her jealousy taking over as she fought back her elder sister's control.  
"No!" Luna cried in her royal voice, which she did not regularly use around Celestia, "The moon, us, refuse to bow to the whims and mercies of the sun and their Princess! The night shall rein on, EVERLASTING!"  
Celestia was suddenly pushed back as a great force of energy was hurled at her. She stared, gaping at was once her little sister. A monster stood where Luna once stood. She was as tall as Celestia. Her coat dark black, blacker than the darkest night, her mane much like Luna's but longer and looked more like poisonous gas. Her pupils were slit and the irises more green then teal. Light blue armor encased her head and down her neck and on her bosom rested a light blue chest plate with crescent moon insignia.  
"L-Luna?" Celestia asked cautiously.  
"Tis not Luna any longer, fool," sneered the mare, "I need to think of a name... Ah! Yes, Nightmare Moon!"  
Celestia stood tall, her eyes narrowed into cold slits, "Release our sister, Nightmare Moon!"  
"I don't think I will, Tia," Nightmare Moon laughed cruelly, "It has been a while since I found such a powerful host... and I think I shall grant her wish, and bring forth eternal night!"  
"Thou cannot!" Celestia growled, "We will not permit you!"  
Celestia charged a spell and shot it at Nightmare Moon, who simply laughed and caught with her magic, "Tis not so easy to rid of me, Princess!"  
Celestia took a fearful step back, "We will not let thee get away with this!"  
Nightmare Moon narrowed and smirked, "I was hoping you would say that."  
They then engaged in a tight battle. Their strength and magic almost equal. Where Nightmare Moon lacked in magic, she gained in strength. It was a vice-versa match to Celestia.  
Suddenly, Nightmare Moon stopped fighting, and smirked at a panting Celestia, "I tire of this puny game, sister, retreat to your castle. I shall give ye two sunsets before I bring forth eternal night! Prepare, so as our battle will not be so dull as this."  
With a fleeting glance at the monster that had taken her sister, Celestia fled. She fled to her castle and prepared. Doing so by gathering the Elements of Harmony.  
"Equestria's only hope..." she looked at the five necklaces and the headdress, sighing.  
"You will do the right thing, Princess," Celestia smiled down at Star Swirl.  
"Thank you, Star Swirl," Celestia bowed her head, "We are in your debt."  
Star Swirl stroked his beard thoughtfully, "It will be us in your debt when the threat of Nightmare Moon is banished."  
Celestia looked to the raising moon, and sighed, "Goodbye, Star Swirl."  
"I am sure we shall see again, Princess," Star Swirl began to trot way, "Whether it be the next sunrise, or in the afterlife, I shall leave fate to decide."  
"We shall do the same," Celestia murmured, then leapt into the night.  
"Let us out!" Luna cried inside her head, a hostage to her own body, "We do not this! We never will!"  
"Hush," Nightmare Moon scolded, "Stupid foal, can't you see that I am trying to help you?"  
"No!" Luna screamed.  
"But isn't this what you wanted?" Nightmare Moon asked a sickly sweet voice,"Don't you want ponies to love and adore your night?"  
"Y-yes," Luna admitted through a sob, "But not like this... Never like this."


End file.
